


Letting Go

by Ari (ShapeshifterAri)



Series: The Losses [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Bringing Him Up Again, Dom!Soundwave, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Femme!Soundwave, Genderswap, Gentle Words, Kisses and Cuddles, Knocking Him Down, Megatron is Constantly Stressed, No Interfacing, Pre-War, RFTL AU, Start of the Revolution, Sub!Megatron, Telepathy, cables, harsh words, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShapeshifterAri/pseuds/Ari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's difficult being the faceplate of a revolution. Leading a revolution means that every loss is on your helm. It can be strenuous and unhealthy if not dealt with properly.</p><p>Luckily for Megatron, Soundwave can help.</p><p>(Pre-Recovering from the Losses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/gifts).



> For dracoqueen22, whose Valentine's BDSM pieces inspired this work. If you haven't read them yet, go check them out!
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing anything like this. I hope you all like it!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Megatron was reaching his breaking point.

It wasn't obvious, of course. He kept it well hidden.

The fall of sixty-two supporters from Tarn, however, had left his processor reeling. His own morale was at an all-time low. He had lost supporters, true, but never in such a manner as a slaughter like the one that had just occurred.

Still, he pushed on. He couldn't be seen as weakening at the loss of a few. He had to be seen as strong.

Soundwave knew when the ex-gladiator was running ragged.

She could tell that he was about to collapse.

That was the reason she had summoned him to his own quarters. Her symbiotes were in her rarely-used quarters, all in recharge according to her bond.

Soundwave busied herself with preparing for his arrival. Her ping had let him know just exactly what this "meeting" entailed.

The instant he entered the room he was wrapped loosely in the femme's cables by the arms, the door closing behind him as he met her cool silver gaze with his distraught cobalt one.

"Kneel."

The large grey mech obeyed her instantly. His descent to his knee plating was shaky, betraying just how distressed he was by the events.

Soundwave tilted his helm up to face her, her twin moons observing him thoroughly as she connected to his processor. "What's the safeword, Megatron?"

"Glitchmouse."

"Very good." The femme's optics narrowed in disdain, the two tendrils around the mech's arms lashing around his entire frame and meeting above his helm in the form of restraints.

"Look at you. You're pathetic. You're weak. You couldn't even save them. What kind of leader can't protect his followers? This entire so-called 'revolution' is going to destroy us all, and you'll be at fault. When it all comes crashing down, who will be to blame?"

Megatron's helm bowed in defeat. "Me."

"Did I grant you permission to speak, you oaf?" Soundwave hissed. "You can't do anything right. You're just a worn-down gladiator who had a dream too big for his caste! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

The revolutionary obeyed her command, shame and helplessness filling his EM field as she voiced his own self-depreciating thoughts. Everything she said was true in his optics.

"Worthless pile of scrap." The insults dripped from her glossa and struck him like acid rain. "Rusted miner. Slag-eater. Glitched in the processor. Defective drone."

The list dragged on for what seemed like vorn. Soundwave's cables were the only things keeping him grounded and from going out of his processor.

Suddenly and abruptly, he cracked. His façade broke in half. He lowered his optics to the ground before closing them, receding into the depths of his processor, desperate for a reprieve.

Soundwave fell silent as a single drop of coolant dropped onto the floor in front of the prone leader. She hated that this was necessary.

But now she could help him.

She loosened the cables around him so they resembled a cocoon instead of a prison. The navy femme dropped to his level and gently tipped his helm up. "Megatron. Can you hear me?"

All she received was a tiny nod.

"You are none of those things, do you understand me?" She whispered fiercely into his audial. "Primus, we need to have these sessions more often. That kind of build-up could offline you, sweetspark. I'm gonna start the second phase, alright?"

Another nod.

Soundwave gathered the larger mech into a firm but gentle hug. "You are so important, Megatron. Mecha from the lower cities would still go unnoticed without your efforts. I would be offline, or enslaved. The symbiotes would be hurt. The mecha of lower castes need you, Megatronus. The little ones need you. I need you, sweetspark. You are important. You are needed. You are loved."

Brilliant cobalt optics met her gaze, coolant and newfound confidence causing the femme to smile. "Thank you, Soundwave."

"I'm here for you, my spark." She pressed a chaste kiss on his scarred lip plates and held him close.

"I'll always be here for you."


End file.
